


【翻譯】Sara的女孩／『原文』Sara's Girl

by ELTBear0302



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, AvaLance, Bisexual Sara Lance, Co－Captains For Life - Freeform, Cuffs, Endgame Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, Established Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Ice Play, Jealous Sara Lance, Lesbian Ava Sharpe, Light BDSM, Protective Sara Lance, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe - Freeform, Smut, Vibrators, Whips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 23:20:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30113580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELTBear0302/pseuds/ELTBear0302
Summary: 這篇真的Super Hot！我超級感謝原文作者Sharpe_Canary寫出這篇文章啊！完全把忌妒Sara發揮淋漓盡致！我愛死了！推薦大家真的去看原文看完原文，保證讓妳整個身體熱度遲遲下不來啊！網址在這：https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753938?view_adult=true
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	【翻譯】Sara的女孩／『原文』Sara's Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sara's girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753938) by [Sharpe_Canary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpe_Canary/pseuds/Sharpe_Canary). 



星期五的晚上  
Sara和其他Legends才剛剛結束中東的時代錯誤  
這是個非常漫長的一周  
自周末後  
Sara跟Ava就再也沒有見過面了  
因此Sara和團隊順利的解決時代錯誤時  
艦長決定要給工作中的女友一個大大的驚喜  
同時也希望現在已經夠晚  
晚到她能直接帶她回家共度美好時光  
夜晚的局裡顯得比白天裡來的更萬籟俱寂  
除了能勉強用來自Ava辦公室、映照在一旁壁燈上的光亮判斷一些方位外  
其他地方基本上就是漆黑一片  
當Sara往Ava辦公室走近時  
她注意到大辦公室內有幾盞燈還是亮著的  
幾位特工仍在敬業的輸鍵資料、工作中  
她點點頭，禮貌性表示「Hello」  
便繼續移動腳步  
同時間注意到一張空著  
但明顯是有人使用中的座位  
她以為那是Gary的  
也就沒再多想  
但正當她握上把手時  
她聽見辦公室裡頭傳來一道不屬於Ava的笑聲

「妳說得太對了，Ma’am，但有件事情我仍好奇。」陌生的聲音說著  
「妳帶領著這麼重要的組織，而我也榮幸能在這麼優秀的妳的領導下工作。  
但妳怎麼能同時管理時間局、掌握那些荒謬的Legends行蹤，還能保持這麼完美的身材呢？」  
「喔～只是需要很多的耐心跟信任而已，Davis特工。」Ava似乎是忽略了那女孩的言外之意  
「喔～拜託！看看妳！妳看起來超完美的啊！  
還有妳的頭髮絕對是近乎完美的神聖，妳一定有什麼訣竅…」女孩繼續讚美著  
Sara對某人想要試圖博取Ava好感這件事感到莫名恐懼  
因此已經在門外聽夠這些對話、全身上下血液無一不為此沸騰的她  
決定直接打開辦公室的門  
進去阻止這不曉得哪來的野女人追她女朋友  
幾乎是把門用力地踹開  
Sara用最霸氣的方式登場  
在她一進門後所散發出來的氣場  
就連一絲絲因慣性而飄散的頭髮都讓人感受到她的憤怒  
那雙平時清澈的湛藍眼睛  
此時充滿著燃燒的火焰  
Ava穿著一如既往簡潔的工作套裝從椅子上站起身  
金色迷人的秀髮如同瀑布般順流的披散在右肩上  
她剛剛還在整理有點凌亂的桌面準備下班  
那個陌生人靠得太近了  
距離Sara的主權宣示位置太近了  
她俯身靠近Ava右側的桌面  
右手勾著桌角  
接著Sara就發現她的襯衫上有太多沒扣好的鈕扣  
她擁有一頭艷紅的頭髮，恰好落在肩上  
還有一雙看上去很像貓咪的綠色眼睛  
給她一種就是偷偷摸摸、不安什麼好心眼的感覺  
她擦著Sara覺得與她非常不搭的深紅色口紅  
轉過頭看著Sara的樣子  
就像是學生做錯事，被老師逮著正著的感覺  
「Sara！」Ava打了聲招呼  
當她看見來者是誰時  
臉上的表情是藏不住的喜悅  
即使她們每天都通電話聊天  
但她依然想念Sara在身邊的感覺  
這也是連日來她心神不定的原因  
Ava對於Sara的想念、渴望  
讓她單純的忽略了Davis特工對她施展的小心機  
工作上的壓力與疲憊  
讓她的身心靈更加想要有一個人陪伴  
只有那一個人  
那唯一的Sara Lance

Sara很高興看到Ava開心的反應多過於驚喜  
如果她們現在是兩人單獨相處的話  
她可能早就把她的笑容印刻在Ava的笑容上了  
只可惜  
她們並沒有獨處  
而Sara更是注意到Davis特工的右手停留在半空中  
就像是她已經準備好在稱讚Ava的時候  
伸手觸摸Ava的頭髮  
這對Sara來說，大概是種找死的行為  
她散發著生人勿近的氛圍走向辦公桌旁  
她大概已經為她規畫好數十種讓她安靜地消失在世上的方法了  
紅髮女人下意識地收回手臂  
離開桌旁  
整理衣服的模樣顯示出她很緊張  
「Hey，甜心，今天過的好嗎？」Sara問道  
加強重點在情人暱稱  
強調她們親暱的關係  
而不是時間局特工使用的「Ma’am」  
她走到Ava身邊  
抓住Ava的左手臂  
拉近自己的懷裡  
給她一個深沉又熱情的吻  
高個金髮女人感到驚喜  
對著房裡的陌生人面前宣誓自己的主權  
這吻對Ava來說來的猝不及防  
當一吻結束、她們分開時  
Ava微喘著氣、皺著眉看著那人伸出拇指抹去在她臉上的口紅印  
看的出來她對Sara的行為感到疑惑  
「呃…現在…我很好…很棒，因為妳在這裡了。」她結結巴巴  
試圖讓自己冷靜下來  
畢竟這辦公室裡還有其他特工在  
她瞇著眼，想要弄清楚Sara現在到底在想什麼  
卻發現她女友戴上危險的笑容  
原本溫暖的看著Ava的雙眼  
下一秒就凝視著Davis特工  
眼神裡是彷彿要把太陽給凍結的冷漠  
「Sara，這是Davis特工…Davis，這是Sara。」Ava向兩人介紹著對方  
不確定現在到底發生什麼事情  
「Sara Lance？」特工問道  
語氣中似乎帶點不屑  
但當她皺起眉毛時，表情透露著說不出的情緒  
「是的，就是我。很高興認識妳，恩…抱歉，妳叫什麼去了？」Sara純真的問道  
聽起來既不開心或是真的感到抱歉  
但她還是友好的伸出右手跟特工握手  
「Wendy Davis，我在這工作…」紅髮女人開口說道  
「…啊…」忍不住的發出痛苦聲  
因為Sara很明顯的比平常要更用力的「表示友好」了  
「哇～這真是太棒了。」Sara回應道  
音調拉得比平時更高、更假  
「妳不是Legends的一員嗎？」Wendy問道  
語氣裡充斥著對這群人的厭惡  
「是的，事實上，我還是艦長。」Sara自信的糾正著  
「這是個很棒的團隊，妳知道，比我之前在刺客聯盟時要好得多了。儘管我不得不說，某些我在聯盟裡學的技能在處理任何阻礙我的任何事或任何人上的確有派上用場過。」  
Ava感覺到Sara弦外之音  
她趕緊轉換個話題  
「恩～對了，Davis特工剛接獲到調任至國防部的命令了，我剛還在說服她接受，那裡的負責人聽起來還不錯，這是個很棒的機會。」她閒聊的說  
「哇～我得說這真的是讓人稱羨到「死」的機會啊！」Sara補充的說  
當她說到「死」這個字時  
小小的邪媚笑容出現在她的嘴角  
她透露的訊息「離開Ava，還有時間局，否則後果自行承擔。」可真是再明顯不過了  
「呃…對，我原本還不是很確定，但…呃，我想我會認真思考個幾天，下周我會給您我的回覆，Sharpe局長。」紅髮女人結結巴巴的說著  
顯然是被Sara的暗示給嚇到了  
「總之…時間好像有點晚了，我該…回家了。」  
「那太好了，Davis！晚安！」Ava說道，為了讓這個可憐的女孩感到開心點  
正當特工準備離開時  
「是呀，晚安，Wendy！」  
她聽見她詭異、恐怖的念著她的名字  
趕忙將門關上  
此地不宜久留  
Ava轉過頭看向那死死盯著關上的門、像是警惕著特工突然又殺個回馬槍的Sara  
「剛剛到底發生什麼事情了，Sara？」局長開口問道  
她的話讓Sara把視線轉而看向Ava關心的藍色眼眸裡  
「我才想問妳！」Sara反駁道  
「那野女人到底哪裡來的？她看著妳都快流口水流滿地了！」  
「Davis？不，她才不是妳想的那樣，她只是很盡忠職守而已。」  
「喔，她確實盡忠在某件事情上，但絕對不是工作。」Sara說著  
對Ava的單純感到一絲惱火  
「只有妳才會沒發現別人對妳有意思！」  
「喔～拜託，Sara，冷靜點。」Ava調侃著  
「別告訴我妳覺得被她威脅了。」她開玩笑的問道  
看見Sara眼神裡的憤怒印證著她的假設  
雖然她對Sara的行為感到吃驚  
但如果說她沒有因為金髮女人的佔有慾而感到興奮的話  
那她一定是在說謊  
只是她還是很好奇到底她的佔有慾會維持多久？  
「威脅？被她？」Sara近乎大喊的說著  
被Ava激起的勝負欲在熊熊燃燒  
下一秒就被唇上突然被觸碰到的柔軟給澆熄  
只見始作俑者正一臉臉紅的看著她  
被親吻的人露出一個調皮的笑容  
「喔～Baby。」Sara輕笑著  
她的聲音突然變得異常冷靜  
臉上表情開始變的狡猾  
「我會讓妳後悔這麼做的。」她宣示著  
接著撲倒高個女人  
把她推回桌旁  
用力的撞向堅硬的表面讓Ava忍不住的咕噥一聲  
「恩～求之不得。」Ava挑釁意味濃厚的靠近Sara的嘴唇  
前刺客用她的嘴唇接受了這個挑戰  
Ava坐在辦公桌上  
雙腿微夾在Sara的身體兩側  
動情的閉起雙眼  
小小的金髮女人撬開了Ava的貝齒堡壘  
炙熱的向裡頭發起攻勢  
兩人的舌頭在熱情的共舞  
Ava的雙手在Sara的背後來回撫摸著  
雙腿渴求似的縮緊距離  
將Sara圈進自己的腿間  
希望她能再靠近一點、再靠近一些  
即便那實際上是不大可能的  
Sara已經被她女朋友迷的魂不守舍  
但她決心要接受Ava對她的挑戰、挑釁  
所以當她感覺到局長正準備褪去她的上衣時  
Sara停下因情動而下意識穿進Ava頭髮、撫摸著她的手  
接著在她準備有下一步動作時  
制止了她的舉動  
「喔不，Baby。」Sara彈彈舌頭，發出嘖嘖嘖的聲音  
「今晚可沒這麼容易。」她說

彎下腰輕輕地用自己的牙齒咬著Ava的下唇  
接著再溫柔的用舌頭輕撫著它  
Sara鬆開了Ava的手  
然後用自己的手向上輕撫著Ava懸掛在她身上的雙腿  
任由它們像蛇一般的前行在她的腿上  
直到來到Ava流淌著蜜液的入口處時  
用她的指甲輕刮著那正宣洩著情慾的位置  
讓Ava明顯的感受到酥人的快感貫穿著她的身體  
顫抖不止  
「收拾好妳的東西，我們回家。」Sara在她耳邊命令的說道  
Ava根本不需要被告知第2次  
因為她早已被Sara的「攻」勢征服  
感覺到自己心中的渴望正在無限放大  
她急忙跳下辦公桌、彎下腰拿起自己的公事包時  
被她拍了拍自己屁股的動作  
驚訝的叫出聲  
Sara邪魅的笑著  
打開了直往Ava臥室的穿越門  
她們今晚需要極大的隱私空間  
不能冒著在Waverider走廊上被聽見的風險  
因為Sara今晚可是打算讓Ava喊到聲嘶力竭才肯罷休  
走進穿越門  
Ava才剛把她的包包丟上椅子  
就聽見穿越門在她背後關上的聲音  
接著就被已經開好床邊燈、早已脫下外套的Sara霸道地轉過身  
小金髮女人迅速的親吻了下Ava  
讓她不滿的發出了悶哼  
正希望能感受更久一點時間呢  
「衣服脫掉。」Sara命令說道  
接著轉過身、繞過Ava  
到床下拿出她們的情趣玩具箱  
Ava非常樂於服從Sara  
一想到她女朋友不曉得要用什麼方法懲罰她時  
她的心跳就在不斷的加快著  
她脫下鞋子，將它踢到一旁  
連同褲子、襪子一併褪下  
往旁邊隨便一丟  
最後脫去外套  
她看著前刺客在她們這段感情建立以來所收集的玩具箱裡翻找著  
然後看著她拿出眼罩站起身  
走近正在解開襯衫鈕釦的Ava  
Sara慢慢地走近後  
她伸出左手溫柔地將Ava的頭髮撩勾向耳後  
打破現在進入的角色狀態  
「我們的安全詞是？」真誠、溫柔的詢問  
「Canary。」Ava回應道  
心總是被Sara得再三確認她的感受而融化著  
「需要的話，就說，好嗎？」Sara說道  
想讓她的愛人放心  
只要她在中途感覺到不舒服或痛苦  
她們隨時都能停下來  
Ava點點頭  
用著最甜美的表情、眼神滿溢著愛慕看著Sara的臉  
她彎下腰給Ava一個深吻  
在分開後  
Sara又回到剛剛的女王角色裡  
「既然如此，現在。」她帶著氣音的說道  
走到了Ava身後  
Sara還穿著她的靴子  
而Ava則是已經赤腳的狀態  
所以她現在和局長差不多同高  
Ava能感受到她的氣息在她的脖頸間  
右手遊走在Ava的右肩上  
接著向下、輕壓著她的脖子  
「準備接受懲罰了嗎？」Ava感受到Sara溫熱的氣息在撩撥著她  
無意識的吞嚥了下口水，接著才回應道  
「是。」  
「好女孩。」Sara誇獎的說道  
隨後她用她的牙齒輕咬住局長的左耳垂  
同時她的手臂正探尋著Ava半敞的襯衫方向  
小心翼翼地拉住襯衫開口的兩側，並將它撕扯開  
鈕扣四處噴飛  
Ava傲人的胸部暴露了出來  
拉鬆點襯衫的領口  
Sara親吻著Ava脖子與肩膀的交會處  
高個金髮女人下意識伸出左手的勾抱住Sara的頭  
卻被阻止  
「脫完妳剩下的衣服，然後在床上躺好。我回來時要看見妳在床上完全、一絲不掛。」艦長命令道  
說完便踩著步伐離開房間

Ava站在原地遲疑片刻後  
決定照著Sara剛才的命令做  
幾分鐘過後  
Ava光裸著身子躺在床上  
身體最原始的慾望正在不斷的攀升  
她已經快要不能忍受地乾躺在床上  
所以她撐開雙腿  
一隻手直達兩腿間氾濫的位置  
她閉上雙眼  
手指愛撫著極需被疼愛的肉豆  
無聲的哀求著Sara趕快回來  
她明顯感受到蜜穴的入口處流露的愛液快要潰堤  
浸濕在床上  
當她聽見她女朋友清了清嗓子後  
她的願望比她預想的要來的快實現  
她睜開雙眼  
只見Sara帶上邪惡又無辜的表情站在床邊最末側  
正好對著她張開的雙腿間  
Ava看見Sara此時只穿著她的黑色絲綢長袍  
一手拿著一杯冰塊、另一手則拿著一杯水  
Sara將手上的兩杯玻璃杯放到了Ava右側的床邊櫃上  
Ava坐起身，有種被逮個正著的羞恥感  
但Sara只是坐上床、跪在她面前  
輕撫著局長的秀髮  
「我剛剛可沒說妳能碰妳自己呢，對嗎？」她指責的說  
「至少，不能在沒有我在的時候。因為妳可能在想著別人自慰，例如那個野女人特工，或是妳的前任。」她一一細數著  
邊搖搖頭、邊用她的食指與拇指來回撫摸著Ava的下巴  
微微用力  
抬起局長的下巴  
居高臨下的看著她的眼睛  
「妳只能想著我而已。」  
兩人靜靜地凝視著彼此幾秒鐘  
隨後Sara打開長袍、露出她全裸的身軀  
慢慢讓它從她的肩上滑落下去  
優雅又迷人的讓人近乎窒息  
Ava望著Sara那完美至極的身軀  
再次認知到世上只有一個人能夠佔據她所有的思緒  
那個人就是Sara  
沒有人能像她一樣  
身心靈無一不讓Ava為她深深著迷  
「妳是我唯一想著…」Ava開口的說  
眼神虔誠地閱讀著  
從Sara誘人的身驅再到她旖旎的眼眸  
但不給她過多的時間閱覽  
Sara就用她的食指及中指抵著她的唇  
接著她溫柔地將兩指伸進高個金髮女人的嘴裡  
Ava緊張的看著Sara  
她的舌頭正本能地舔舐著它們  
Sara慢慢的將手指從Ava的嘴裡抽回  
接著將它們含進自己的嘴裡用力的吸吮著  
臉頰都為此變的緊繃  
當她望進Ava深邃的眼眸裡  
彷彿看見她的靈魂  
完後  
她鬆開她的手指，伸手去拿起眼罩  
將它戴好在Ava臉上  
遮擋住女人的視線  
讓她其他感官能更加敏感  
Ava跪坐著  
在慾望與看不見的恐懼雙重作用下  
呼吸加重著  
專心的聽著Sara的一字一句  
「只有我可以碰妳，除非我讓妳移動，否則妳什麼都不能做，知道嗎？」  
Ava點點頭  
但Sara想親耳聽見她的服從  
所以微跪起身、靠近著Ava  
用右手抓住Ava的頭髮  
輕扯著她的頭  
露出她整個迷人的頸部還有胸部  
被蒙眼的女人忍不住發出一聲驚呼  
「我說，聽懂了嗎？」Sara用一種性感的聲線再次詢問道  
她的胸部頂靠著Ava的胸部  
Ava感受到Sara火熱的氣息挨近她暴露的脖頸處  
在回答之前發出了明顯的吞嚥聲  
「是！是！我聽懂了！」滿腔的興奮  
「很好。」Sara說著  
右手緩慢且讓人感到痛苦地撫摸著Ava的胸前  
指甲掠過她的雙峰間  
接著往下撫摸著她黝黑的腹肌上  
但就是遲遲不往那個最需要她的地方前進  
Ava忍受不了的蠕動身子  
她的蜜液早已流淌出來  
她弓起身子  
渴望著更多她的觸碰  
Sara的手在Ava的腹肌周圍起舞著  
所經之處都留下淺淺的指甲滑傷痕跡  
Sara愛死了女朋友像這樣渴求著她的手  
儘管她想立刻帶她到至高點  
但她還是想先吊吊她的胃口  
讓她累積更多情慾  
Sara張開她的右手  
把它牢牢地放在Ava的胸口上  
「Baby，躺好。」  
Ava乖巧的服從  
感受到Sara獎勵式的推壓  
正當她躺下後  
她感覺Sara從床上離開  
接著聽見熟悉的手銬叮噹響著的聲音  
隨後感覺Sara跨坐到了原來的位置  
感受到艦長在她身上彎下腰、抓住了她的手腕  
並用手銬將它們靠在她的頭上  
雙手被囚禁在一起  
Ava的動作被絕對的限制住  
當她感覺Sara的手順沿著她的手臂、輕撓著她的二頭肌  
心愛的女人繼續著她的旅程  
一路向下到她的腋窩  
然後撫摸到她的胸部上方  
用手掌緊緊的擠壓  
讓她的身體因為興奮、期待而躁動著  
「妳知道，妳的全身上下，我最喜歡的就是妳的胸。」她邊妖嬈舞動著倚靠在Ava身上的身軀邊說  
每一次的動作都能揉捏及擠壓著女人的胸部  
「但，話說回來…」  
她開始慢慢遠離Ava的身體  
Ava對此再次發出不滿的抱怨  
因為Sara的一舉一動都讓她不斷聚集內心的渴望  
但當她感覺她們的皮鞭在她身上遊走時  
她忍不住的倒抽一口氣  
她感受著Sara用皮鞭從她的腹肌上移動  
從她氾濫的蜜穴掠過  
最後停留在她的右腿上  
Sara向後點、讓自己倚著Ava的雙腿、坐到了床邊  
微笑地看著一絲不掛的女人  
對自己展現著她的脆弱

今晚  
Sara就要用她所有的技巧讓她知道她有多麼地完美  
多麼地引人犯罪

「妳知道妳有一雙令人願意俯首稱臣，景仰它的完美的腿嗎？」她提到  
移開原本在Ava左腳踝上的皮鞭  
直到她靠近Ava的雙腿內側  
用雙手將它們弓起、豎立在床上  
「然後是妳的大腿。」  
Ava聽著Sara訴說著  
感受艦長的唇在親吻她的右腳  
當她親吻到膝蓋內側時  
她溫柔的吸吮出屬於她的記號  
然後她循序漸進的向上移動，並再次留下一吻  
Ava可以感受到小個金髮女人的頭經過了她的蜜穴入口處  
這次她選擇用輕咬的方式屬名  
而當Sara稍加用力地咬了下右上大腿時  
她發出一聲驚呼  
接著她聽見她用舌頭輕舔聲音  
撫慰著她剛剛留下印記的地方  
就在她感覺右大腿上的刺痛感稍微減緩點時  
Sara用手中的皮鞭底部次向她左邊的大腿  
流蘇順著方向搔弄著她  
Ava不自覺地發出嘶嘶聲、蠕動著身軀  
「妳知道，妳的腹肌也是很讓人著迷的…」Sara繼續說  
「我愛死了每次我上妳的時候，它們弓起浮出的樣子。」她陳述著  
鞭子經過分明的腹肌  
然後到了Ava的臀部  
「啪」地發出響亮的鞭打聲  
讓她不由自主的咕噥著  
同時讓她的肌肉因為刺激、用力，更加凸顯出來  
Ava試圖讓自己緩和下來  
把專注力轉移到集中呼吸上  
但鞭子所帶來的酥麻刺痛感正流竄在她所有的神經元上  
當Sara用流蘇在她胸部上舞畫著無限大符號時  
Ava的胸部再也無法克制、用力的上下起伏著  
她感覺到Sara坐到了她的右側  
感受到她火熱的氣息伴隨皮鞭的移動  
流淌在她的肌膚上  
心臟快速的跳動  
好似下一秒就要穿出胸腔之外  
「妳的蜜穴，無庸置疑，也是讓我愛不釋手的位置。」Sara氣音的在她耳邊說道  
邊親吻著Ava的脖頸  
邊扭動著手腕  
讓手中的鞭子流蘇轉動  
挑動著Ava的情慾  
當皮鞭輕輕觸碰到她時  
雙腿間的快感迅速的攀升  
Ava近乎無法克制地顫抖著呼吸  
「再來就是…妳的屁股。」Sara補充的說  
說完便用她的力量，加上扎實的刺客訓練技巧  
她將Ava翻身、雙膝跪在床上  
驕傲地為Sara翹起她迷人的臀部  
喪失視覺的Ava絕對被這突然的舉動給驚嚇到  
也因為受到一定程度的驚訝  
Ava還在喘著氣、緩和情緒  
下一秒就被Sara用皮鞭拍打著她的翹臀  
一下、一下又一下的響亮拍打聲迴盪在整間房間  
又紅又燙的印記不斷的在臀上出現  
她粗喘著氣、咬著下唇不讓羞恥的聲音流露太多  
只能情難自已的喃喃道  
「FUCK！」  
在Sara冰涼的手觸碰到印記  
溫柔的愛撫、親吻著它們時  
她滿足的嘆息  
局長感覺到Sara正離開床上  
下意識的轉過頭想看她去哪裡  
卻忘了自己現在可是戴著眼罩  
根本沒辦法知道她去了哪裡  
她豎起耳朵仔細聽著  
雖然她知道除非Sara想被發現  
不然以她的刺客身手  
要用聽覺鎖定她的位置基本上是不可能的事情  
高個女人覺得自己剛剛好像聽見綁帶被拉緊的聲音  
但她抬起頭試著聽到更多聲音時  
被Sara突然在她左耳細語的性感聲音給嚇了一跳  
「妳看，Aves…」Sara開口說道  
她的右手正沿著Ava的背  
一路向下到她的臀部  
再往下到了氾濫的入口  
向著現在敏感的入口處伸出自己的手指  
不出意外地湧現更多的蜜液  
她將中間三根手指聚集  
讓手掌完全覆蓋在Ava的陰部  
中指準確的壓在Ava的肉豆上  
其他兩指則是按壓著那脆弱的軟肉  
不出多久  
掌心便匯集了更多的蜜液  
Ava任由本能地磨蹭  
想要更多得到來自Sara的愛撫  
「我想我真的沒辦法從妳身上選擇一個我最愛的部位，因為，歸根究柢…Ava Sharpe」她俯身親吻著Ava的背部，輕聲說道  
「妳的身心靈，全部都是我的。」  
語音剛落  
Ava便感覺到Sara將粗大的長條玩具推入她的蜜穴口內  
她難受的咕噥著，發出嘶啞的呻吟  
Ava不曉得該怎麼辦  
手腕無意識的拉扯著手銬  
直到顫抖的內壁終於艱難地適應著突然的訪客  
肉豆充血充的疼痛  
她只能難耐的發出嬌喘聲  
彎下腰、讓額頭倚靠在下方的床墊  
在Sara準備更進一步之前  
試圖找回一點理智線  
雖然Sara現在還在角色狀態  
但她還是停頓一段時間、慢慢地將玩具推入  
只為了確保Ava有足夠的時間適應它  
她仔細地聽著Ava的「啊！」還有呼吸聲  
當她感覺Ava適應得差不多了後  
她直挺身子，讓整個玩具進入到Ava的蜜穴裡  
「F.F..Fuck…」Ava哀號著  
好不容易冷靜下來的思緒  
卻又再次遠離她  
當腰際上的穿戴式也同樣在頂靠著自己  
她的心跳正在不斷加快  
Sara只能再次停下動作  
調整下自己的呼吸  
「Wendy看來非常喜歡妳這頭美麗的秀髮呢。」她邊將穿戴式從Ava體內抽出邊開口說著  
然後  
Sara朝著Ava的後腦勺伸出她的右手  
粗魯的抓住金色的鎖頭  
用力的向後一拉  
迫使Ava抬起頭  
讓她能清楚的看見Ava微張著口喘氣的模樣  
「都是我的。」  
她輕咬了下  
接著又將穿戴式插回Ava身體內  
讓Ava近乎尖叫的喊出聲來  
Ava感到解脫  
終於被滿足了她所一直渴求的  
那粗魯、粗糙的訪客正增加著她下腹積累著的愉悅感  
Sara正對著她做的事情  
按她自己原本的理智與邏輯來看  
應該是要是被認為痛苦的  
但身體與腦袋傳達給她的回饋可不是這樣的答案  
那傳遞著的激動  
是令人著迷的危險與情慾  
而這些是只有艦長才能帶給她的釋放與快樂  
沒有第二個人可以  
Sara自信的用著穩定的節奏  
重複幾次搖擺骨盆的動作  
Ava愈來愈興奮、呼吸愈來愈急促  
Sara能感受到女人的肉壁不斷的縮緊著  
所以當Ava準備到那至高巔峰、發出比平時更高的尖叫時  
Sara殘忍的將穿戴式拔出來  
「喔..Shi…」Ava喘著氣  
突然從快到顛峰的狀態上跌到谷底  
她依然呈現跪姿，背對著Sara  
眼前的黑暗就跟她現在心裡的絕望一樣  
她忍不住的問發生什麼事情了  
「妳去哪裡了？」  
聲音開始變得緊張起來  
肉壁依然處在敏感緊縮  
尋找剛剛幾分鐘前的狀態  
一段時間過去  
周圍安靜還有失去視覺的狀態  
讓Ava有點不安  
還想開口問點什麼時  
就被Sara倚靠在自己頸背的呼吸聲給嚇了一跳  
「我還在這，Baby。」Sara輕笑的說  
用左手畫圈、愛撫著Ava的肉豆  
接著又把穿戴式送回Ava體內  
「啊…恩」Ava粗喘著氣，感受著肉壁再次緊繃起來  
愛液又開始準備宣洩  
在她持續不斷的撞擊局長時  
Sara一直用右手抓握住Ava的秀髮  
當她感到自己的身體因為Sara的動作晃動  
皮膚撞擊的拍打聲響徹在Ava的耳裡  
Sara還抓著她的頭髮  
她忍不住的仰起身子  
張開嘴巴、讓快樂的呻吟聲流淌出來  
她能感覺到Sara配合著她的反應強度  
慢慢的加快節奏  
當小隻金髮女人抓到最完美的節奏時  
Ava終於能把累積已久的熱情全部釋放出來了  
「阿－Fuck…Shit，Sara！」  
高潮來的洶湧、來的一發不可收拾  
緊縮著的肉壁抓著Sara，不讓她離開  
Sara也因為頂靠著自己的穿戴式發出咕噥聲  
她決定她也要現在高潮  
這樣才能趕快繼續集中、灌注在她的愛人身上  
雙腿稍微緊繃  
但她感覺超好的  
一隻手緊抓著Ava的臀部  
在上頭留下略紅的指痕  
她提起她的臀部  
用自己的肉豆摩擦著穿戴式皮帶的底部  
隨之而來的高潮  
讓她滿足的呻吟著  
她維持動作  
彎下腰親吻著那個年長金髮女人的背部  
微涼的觸感讓她有點激靈  
終於  
Ava的熱情宣洩完畢  
Sara也能慢慢的將穿戴式抽離開她  
她鬆開她的金色捲髮  
讓它重新散落在她的肩上  
Ava長嘆一聲，感覺到自己身體放鬆下來  
對於Sara給予她的所有一切  
感到滿足和快樂  
雙手因為長時間支撐著身體  
有點僵硬  
當她感覺Sara慢慢抽離開她時  
她讓她的身體隨之滑落在床上  
然後轉過身躺下  
高強度的運動讓她感到疲憊、昏昏欲睡  
Sara脫下穿戴式  
也將Ava的眼罩脫下，丟到一邊  
她望進Ava的眼裡  
看見她微張著眼、適應光線  
Sara邪魅笑著  
看著Ava微紅的雙頰  
愛戀的想著  
她的秀髮即便被眼罩或是被Sara弄亂  
都依然如此完美  
她彎下腰甜蜜地親吻她的唇  
愛死了Ava回應她時、溫柔的輕哼聲  
Ava非常喜愛、享受和Sara接吻  
也很感謝眼前的小金髮女人願意答應和她約會一段時間  
她渴望觸碰她  
所以她舉起被綁住的雙手  
圈住了Sara的脖子  
她在等她反抗  
所幸她並沒有等到任何抗拒  
因此她加深了親吻  
伸出舌頭與Sara的一同嬉戲  
幾分鐘過去  
Ava還在享受她們的現況  
直到她感到Sara的左手從撫摸著她的肋骨  
偷溜到床頭櫃上去  
她本想停下親吻  
看看到底發生什麼事情

但Sara打斷了她  
「我們最好冷卻一下這些鞭痕，對嗎？」她淘氣地說  
她對著Ava露出潔白的笑容  
只見齒間咬著一個冰塊  
這讓局長起了更大的興致  
在明白Sara的意圖時  
Ava用力的深呼吸  
接著感覺到對自己放火的前刺客推了推她的雙手  
讓她又躺回到床上  
她低下頭、深埋進Ava的雙峰裡  
把屬於Ava的香味深深印刻下來  
突然Ava又忍不住的倒抽一口氣  
因為Sara齒間的冰塊刺激了她的皮膚  
突如其來的刺激讓她的乳尖再次硬立起來  
Sara讓冰塊在Ava的雙峰間嬉戲了一會  
用靈活的舌頭來回撥動它  
淘氣的測試著它會滑動到哪去  
或許她玩得太開心  
一個不小心、施力過猛  
讓冰塊快速的滑動到Ava的喉嚨上  
差點從女人的身上溜到床上  
但Sara敏捷地反應過來  
迅速地用嘴巴將它接住  
並將慢慢融化的冰塊啜飲乾淨  
她咬住冰塊對著Ava為了Sara而尖挺不已的乳尖滑動著  
聽見Ava發出難耐的嘶嘶聲  
艦長接著讓冰塊滑落到Ava健美的腹肌上  
欣賞著眼前女人的肌肉是如何因為她而顫慄著  
Sara的呼吸還有Ava身體散出的熱量  
讓冰塊愈來愈融化  
Sara在冰塊全部融化之前  
將它滑入進Ava的肚臍中  
小個金髮女人看著Ava的身體緊縮並顫抖著  
往上望進Ava的眼睛  
讀到了許多赤裸的命令  
她用冰涼的唇  
親吻著高個金髮女人的下腹  
更俯下身長舔著Ava敏感的肉唇  
Sara冰冷的舌忽然地靠近  
讓Ava整個又躺回枕頭裡  
流淌著低沉的長吟  
感覺真的太棒了  
然而Sara卻沒有繼續下一步動作  
這讓她感覺從天堂瞬間降到地獄  
她試圖抬高臀部暗示她的需要  
Sara看見Ava向後躺下  
那迷人的頸線讓她決定她想先好好品嘗那個位置  
所以她改用右手代替舌頭  
並向上尋找她渴望許久的長頸  
艦長將唇親吻在某著她知道無論什麼情況都能加劇Ava高潮的點上  
開始吸吮、輕咬著它  
手指也沒有閒著  
按壓著每一吋Ava氾濫入口的肌膚  
愛液瞬間又匯集在掌心間  
感覺到肉豆在逐漸腫大  
渴望更多她的觸碰  
Ava顫抖著喘著粗氣  
當淘氣的女人靠近她的脖頸、並在上頭宣示般的輕咬時  
她又不爭氣的大聲呻吟起來  
「妳知道…我真的不能帶著圍巾上班的。」Ava開口說道  
暗示Sara她知道她在做什麼  
但下一秒就被Sara的指尖攻勢給弄得喪失言語能力  
「別擔心，Baby，這樣一來，所有人都會知道妳是我的了…」她開口說著  
在加重、用力吸吮Ava鎖骨上方肌膚後  
她繼續說  
「這樣就不會再有紅髮野女人在妳周圍，覬覦妳了。」Sara佔有慾爆表的宣告著  
說話同時還將手指穩穩地按壓在Ava的肉豆上  
「我…阿…」Ava斷續的開口  
「我想妳在偶然間…喔－Fuck…提到妳曾是刺客…就已經確保這件事了。」Ava開玩笑的說  
隨著高潮的累積  
她可是花了一番功夫才把話好好說完  
「恩～小心駛得萬年船嘛，尤其是對妳這麼特別的女人，可得更小心點才是。」Sara用著滿載最真誠愛意的眼神看著Ava的眼睛  
然後彎下腰  
把她左胸上的小乳尖含進嘴裡  
輕咬著、吸吮著  
接著終於將2根手指頭送進Ava肉穴裡  
她感到Ava的胸部倚壓在她的下方  
大口地將Ava的胸部吞噬在自己口中  
她愛死了Ava奶油般柔軟的肌膚在她溫熱又濕潤的舌間的感覺了  
儘管她喜歡Sara用穿戴式帶來的快感  
但她更愛的是  
Sara的手指進入著她  
與她直接親近  
那無與倫比的親密感  
沒有任何事情能夠與之相比  
手指總能熟練的讓她感到至極的快樂  
她張開雙腿、抬高臀部  
身體的所有角落都需要感受到Sara  
她感到Sara熟練的在她的體內進出  
當她彎曲著手指按壓肉穴裡某個點上時  
她克制不住的弓起身體、眼睛向上翻動  
呻吟變的更加大聲  
在看見Ava的表情變的如此情色、情慾  
Sara也開始忍不住發出呻吟  
她在局長的右胸上又留下一顆草莓  
接著決定她需要繼續品嘗她  
Sara緩緩地向下親吻著Ava的腹肌  
在女人的骨盆上親啄幾下  
移動到那氾濫愛液的入口處時  
為了能好好品味那甜美的愛液  
她抽出自己的手指  
並親吻上那甜美的入口  
當她用舌頭舔上Ava時  
她感到高個女人的身體僵硬起來  
雙腿不自覺地抽搐  
無意識的將Sara更往自己方向夾去  
Ava的呻吟彷彿就是天籟  
Sara更決定她要更靠近她  
她張開嘴、把女人的軟肉含進自己嘴裡  
她邊呻吟著在Ava體內來回抽動、震動  
讓女人完全弓起身子  
Ava認真覺得自己已經快要被Sara玩壞了  
她原以為她不可能再感覺到更多最原始的慾望  
直到她感覺到Sara的手指又進入她體內  
抽動了幾秒鐘後  
又將第3根指頭推進體內  
肉豆正在被劇烈的拉扯、軟肉正被強力的吸吮  
Ava張大口的呼吸  
從每一次的呼吸都能聽見她高昂的呻吟聲  
就知道她現在所有神經呈現極致緊繃的狀態  
緊繃到令人感到痛苦並快樂著的程度  
Sara一定知道自己的感覺  
因為Ava能感到艦長的手指不斷的加深著深度  
還有彎曲她的手指  
不斷重複地按壓著她的G點  
舌頭更是快速的在她的軟肉上舔弄著  
Ava完全禁不住這樣的刺激  
在那極致巔峰來臨時  
拋開所有的矜持  
「喔！FU－SARA！」她放肆地尖叫出聲  
感覺到她的肉壁在狠狠擠壓著愛人的手指  
那還繼續動作、沒打算停下的手指  
她全身都在不停顫抖、不自覺的蠕動時  
她感覺到自己還有底下的床墊  
都完全濕透了  
快感的浪潮洶湧的朝向她襲來  
一波又一波  
不斷的朝她拍打著  
在她發現自己喉嚨因為過度嘶吼而產生絲絲疼痛時  
她感覺到Sara在慢慢抽離她的身體  
取而代之的是發出令人愈發亢奮震動音的按摩棒  
她的耳朵及身體只有足夠的時間釐清待會要發生的事情  
在她感到按摩棒逗弄著她的軟肉時  
還在高潮的肉穴哪裡能承受這樣的刺激  
Ava只能任由酥麻的感覺竄通全身  
再次發出誘人的尖叫  
按摩棒的大小有點大  
形狀就像是＂小弟弟＂  
能夠輕而易舉的就插入  
由肉穴的最深處裡取悅她的女人  
而且它跟普通的直立式不同  
外觀上還多了個小凸起  
恰恰能同時給予肉豆一定的刺激、愛撫  
Sara愛極了用這個特別的按摩棒在自己還是在Ava身上  
因為它總能將愉悅程度提高至100％  
甚至超過也有可能  
她只親舔Ava氾濫的入口處幾下  
接著就輕鬆地將它滑入女人的肉穴裡  
並確保小凸起能完美的給予肉豆愛撫  
她看著Ava眼神逐漸迷離、思緒慢慢渙散  
已經快要失去理智  
她開始調慢了按摩棒的速度  
因為在她又讓Ava高潮之前  
有件事情她還是要做一下確認的  
「好了現在，Baby…」她緩緩開口道  
「讓我再讓妳去一次之前，有件事情，我必須要再跟妳做最後確認。」  
突然轉了轉按摩棒的方向  
將它調整到較高的位置上  
Ava難受的在床上晃動著身體  
試圖再感受著Sara的撫摸、觸動  
「妳是誰的？」  
Ava真的不知道該怎麼辦了  
她最原始的慾望已經來到前所未有的高峰狀態  
她的身體在叫囂、嘶吼著慾望  
她的手腕用力的相互拉扯著  
拼命地想要掙脫開手銬  
去抓個什麼東西  
好讓她不這麼覺得自己在墜落  
她的雙腿緊緊地圈緊著Sara的手、按摩棒  
想要她們遠離、卻又不想讓這樣的快感消失  
她快要淹沒在快感裡  
幾乎快要被這場瘋狂的性愛搞瘋、喪失理智  
以至於她差點就忘了回答Sara的問題  
這也讓小個金髮女人再次將按摩棒速度調高速度  
「妳！是！誰！的！」Sara命令的說道  
雙膝跪站在Ava的腿間  
右手撫上Ava的大腿  
試圖從她嘴裡得到答案  
「妳的！妳..！FUCK！妳的，SARA！是妳的！」Ava強調、高呼著這句話  
腦海裡的詞彙早已被堆疊著的歡愉給掩蓋過  
只剩下斷斷續續、最簡單的單字詞能夠作為回應  
「這才是好女孩。」Sara說  
終於將按摩棒調整到最讓她瘋狂的位置  
速度也調到最快速  
看著Ava近乎崩潰、絕望地望向她  
眼睛用力的向上翻  
本能反應般的感受來自體內最深處的快感  
Ava弓起身  
屁股基本上是懸浮在床上了  
當她尖叫時  
她覺得喉嚨發出的聲音是嘶啞的  
但她能明顯感覺到自己是在歌頌著Sara給予她的所有一切  
「Sara！Sara！Sa－」她高喊著  
下一秒卻又馬上停頓  
因為艦長用她的右手按壓住Ava的下腹  
直接促使當晚第三次高潮直接來襲  
她的視線開始變黑  
不確定是因為她閉上眼睛  
還是因為是身體一次承受了超乎負荷的關係  
她試著遠離Sara  
但那金髮女人卻餓虎撲狼般緊緊跟隨  
Ava非常確信自己身體產生的每一滴精力、慾望都被榨乾了  
『快樂到快升天』這件事情是真實存在的  
因為她非常肯定現在、此時此刻  
她就是在經歷升天的過程  
她曾想過喊出『Canary』  
但要停止這麼極致的快樂  
即便它附加上如此多的痛苦  
也是不可原諒的！  
至少她一輩子都不會原諒自己這麼做  
Sara以一種近乎景仰、敬畏的方式看著她的愛人反應  
Ava只能張著嘴、呈現O狀  
她的聲音處於在靜默階段  
每一次高潮的起伏  
她都能感受到Ava的腹肌處由緊繃到放鬆  
幾乎可以感覺到局長的內壁正夾著手中的按摩棒抽搐著  
Ava的雙腿將她們用力地圈緊住  
她看著眼前的金髮無意識的蠕動身軀  
手上的小玩意、底下的床還有Sara本人都被她弄得濕透了  
Sara緩緩地用一隻手撫摸著Ava的身體  
另一隻手則以一種幾乎察覺不了的方式  
循序漸進的移動著依然『振』奮精神的按摩棒  
確保Ava的每條神經都得到釋放  
她慢慢的調降按摩棒的速度  
小心翼翼地從Ava敏感的肉穴裡抽離  
蜜液隨之從女人的蜜穴裡流淌出來  
Ava看上去是絕對神聖的  
頭髮散亂在床上  
身體還在起伏、抽搐著  
上頭還處處留有Sara的記號  
如果在此之前還有關於『她是誰的』疑慮的話  
現在絕對不會有了  
前刺客把按摩棒放到了床頭櫃上  
接著小心地把手銬從Ava緊繃的手腕上拿了下來  
即便手銬上有織物  
能避免誤傷使用者  
但她依然像捧著最脆弱的雪花般  
在手腕上輕輕留下一吻  
想必Ava剛剛戴著它們  
硬扯雙手時  
一定很難受  
因為手腕上滿滿都瘀青跟紅腫的圈痕  
鑒於局長很明顯的被榨乾身心靈  
Sara俯下身  
輕輕地親吻著她的肚子  
然後將剛剛被丟到一旁的被子拉起  
細心地蓋在兩人赤裸的身軀上  
她微微傾下身、靠近原本在她背後的Ava  
溫柔的轉動著女人無力的身體  
這樣她才能好好在Sara身上休息  
她用左手為Ava做了臂枕  
右手則輕柔的撫摸著局長的秀髮還有背  
手指淘氣的在Ava的每寸肌膚上起舞、嬉戲著  
一直到她有力氣說話為止  
Sara讓彼此的四肢交纏在一塊  
不在乎Ava濕透了的雙腿浸濡了她的  
她現在只想盡可能感受、在乎著Ava  
她親吻了Ava的頭頂、額頭、雙眼、臉頰  
每一個動作都足以表明Ava在她心裡有多麼珍貴  
Sara喃喃的說  
「我愛妳。」  
還有  
「妳太完美了。」  
每一個舉動  
都讓Ava更了解她究竟有多麼的愛她  
她終於有點力氣  
能在Sara脖子上親暱的用鼻子蹭蹭她  
表示此刻現在的心情  
「妳還好嗎，Baby？」Sara輕語道  
手仍溫柔的撫上Ava的頭  
輕柔的拉近她  
想讓她能更舒服點  
「恩～」Ava回答道  
下半身痠軟無力  
其他地方根本精疲力盡  
她已經快要沒有聲音能夠說話  
所以她只能稍微用咕噥的方式作為回應  
「妳確定嗎？是不是對妳太超過了？」Sara接著問  
對Ava的回應表示焦慮  
「不，不是那樣的…」Ava保證  
微微抬起頭  
好讓她可以看著Sara的眼睛  
讓她知道所經歷的一切  
真的都很好  
很美好  
她看見艦長晶瑩且湛藍的雙眸裡有著滿滿的關心  
她的心被填得滿滿的  
Sara絕不會做錯的事情  
至少不是對她  
她總是非常體貼、呵護她  
這對Ava來說意義非凡  
「…妳很完美。」她堅定地說  
聲音聽起來緊繃、沙啞  
她抬起身子  
和她分享了一個甜美、溫柔又纏綿的吻  
Sara對Ava的再三保證感到如釋重負  
開心地擁吻著她柔軟的雙唇  
當她們分開  
她小心的伸向床頭櫃  
拿起放在上頭的水杯  
「來，喝點水。」  
Sara把水杯放到Ava的唇邊  
堅持要餵她喝水  
讓她喝點涼的緩緩  
當Ava調整自己  
準備坐起身喝水時  
她不小心讓她的蜜穴入口摩擦到Sara的大腿  
立刻讓她雙腿抽搐起來  
臉上表情全皺在一塊  
充分表達她現在不舒服的感覺  
「喔，Shit！」她輕輕的喘氣  
不由自主地拉住Sara的腰作為支撐  
「Wow，還好嗎？」小個金髮再次露出關心的詢問  
「恩～抱歉。」Ava道歉的說  
「只是還很敏感。」她咯咯笑著  
得到了Sara厚臉皮的回笑  
接著還迅速親啄她的額頭  
隨後又把水杯放到她眼前  
「喝水。」她堅持的說  
Ava高興地喝下水  
感覺到她乾澀的喉嚨終於得到冰涼的緩解  
她喝了一半後  
就示意Sara能將水杯移開、放回床頭櫃上了  
在放上去之前  
Sara自己也喝了幾口  
然後轉過身親掉了從Ava嘴裡偷溜到下巴的水滴  
「我們可不想又讓妳濕了，對嗎？」前刺客開玩笑的說  
坐回原位時  
把Ava拉進了她的懷抱  
「我真的不覺得那一滴能改變現況些什麼。」Ava補充道  
感覺到底下的床墊有多麼的被浸濕著  
「妳可以起來清洗一下，如果妳想要的話。」Sara說道  
並不在意自己的情況  
只知道那對Ava來說有多麼不舒服  
「恩，不是現在…」Ava回應  
在找了Sara的胸部上個舒服的位置  
蹭了蹭下  
「我只想和妳一起躺著，如果那沒關係的話。」  
「當然了，Baby。」Sara保證的說  
再次親吻Ava的頭頂  
「只要妳想和我一起躺著，多久都可以。」她開玩笑地說  
「喔～傻瓜，妳知道我只想和妳在一起的！」  
「是…我知道。」Sara興高采烈且驕傲的說  
「何況，我不認為Davis在妳幾乎擺明威脅要殺了她之後，還會是個問題。」Ava接著說  
回想起Sara明顯的威脅時  
忍不住的大笑著  
Sara被Ava的笑聲感染  
回憶起Davis特工離開前表情有多麼驚恐、害怕時  
也開始咯咯笑出來  
「那野女人還滾的不夠快！」Sara補充說  
讓Ava還有她自己都笑得更大聲了  
笑得太用力  
以至於肋骨都開始呈現疼痛  
心靈與疲憊的身體都表示兩個女人覺得再簡單不過的事情  
也因為彼此顯得有趣  
當笑聲停下後  
她們回歸到安靜  
Ava在Sara的腹肌上畫著圈  
偶爾會繞到一或兩道傷疤上  
她的動作逐漸緩下速度  
最後停了下來  
Sara感到懷中的重量愈來愈重  
「我愛妳，Sara。」Ava宣示著  
語氣裡帶著困倦  
「我也愛妳，Baby。」Sara回應著  
在她也一起進入夢鄉時  
盡可能、用力的緊緊摟住這個世界上對她最重要、最珍貴的人  
她的Ava  
她的女人

**Author's Note:**

> 所有榮耀都歸功於原文作者－Sharpe_Canary  
> 請大家多給作者鼓勵與支持唷！  
> 當然，如果不嫌棄我的小渣翻譯  
> 也希望大家能給我一點點小小鼓勵！
> 
> 最後，Avalance Forever啦！ XD


End file.
